User talk:Klow/Archive6
This talk page has been archived and is no longer active. If you wish to leave a message, please use the current talk page. LM You might want to delete the LM article, there's nothing on it (and is it actually a character?). --Donovan-j-charlie 00:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Same with Otis Laurey. --Donovan-j-charlie 01:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::And with A.M.G. --Donovan-j-charlie 01:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Check the histories. They are very new pages made by Klow and knowing him they will be filled very soon. Though he should have put the construction templates on them, tsk tsk!--YabbaMyIcing 03:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry guys, it's WIP. Let me handle it, they will be filled soon. Klow 14:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) G-Man Klow,i noticed in Half-Life:Day One,that if you shoot G-Man at that point when you see him ,where you first see and kill Houneyes,if you shoot him,will run away.Is this an bug,an easter egg?,and in it's animations,it named "run". Parccat 09:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Please don't add unrelated messages to existing conversations, it confuses things. Just start a new one. Anyway I didnt notice that, I'll have a look. Klow 14:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Separating some articles I would realy like to make a single article talking about the HECU medic, HECU Engeneir, and basic solider.B-MAN 13:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I really don't know. We have already merged the Overwatch Soldiers. Klow 14:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) If you allow me to, I will create 2 diferrent articles : 1st : HECU Medic 2nd : HECU Engenier And can you check the following pages? 1.Satchel Charge 2.Laser Tripmine Thanks for answering fast. B-MAN 18:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) My opinion, I don't think we should separate them. I don't think there is enough information to make decent separate articles for the HECU classes. And I think for people who are coming here to find specific information it will just be more confusing than helpful.--YabbaMyIcing 18:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it's a good idea either. If you want to create an article for one class, you have to create one for them all, which are informal and redundant, and mostly just different models. And why do you want me to "chek" those weapon pages?... Klow 19:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::And no offense, but I'd rather not expand the numbers of articles for cleanup. Klow 19:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I finished adding the HUD icons for Opposing Force's weapons check it out. I hope i willl do the same for Half-Life 2 Weapons. B-MAN 01:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good, but if you continue to use the information template so carelessly, I'll delete all pictures and block you. I'm really tired of having to pass all the time after you. Klow 08:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the templates of the images and I hope it will be better next time. B-MAN 11:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really see how it is fixed. You just don't read the instructions. Klow 14:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I am Hopeless!! HOPELESS!!! Give me a link to the instructions, please. PS : Nice work for the new template images, they are awsome. ::You forgot to sign! And all the instructions you misunderstand so much are on the upload page. You can't miss them. Why don't you draw inspiration on existing images instead. A good example is sometimes very useful. Klow 18:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page Broken Klow, at least for me, the new Main Categories thing has broken the page for me. Things are spilling out of it and rearranging everything else. I'm strapped for time, but I will take a look at fixing it if you don't get this right away.--YabbaMyIcing 18:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I pulled out my inner code monkey and I fixed it. I hope it looks good for you as well but I had to move things, the template was literally shattered for me.--YabbaMyIcing 18:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I guess you are using IE? It works fine in Firefox, but I can't make it work properly in IE. And those ugly ads don't help. Klow 18:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Could you come on Steam? Klow 18:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure I'll get on, and no I am using Firefox as well.--YabbaMyIcing 18:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Tactical Map image Hey Klow do you have any images of the tactical map? Malekron 22:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :No, only Cooper dead next to it. It's true that its addition could be good. Klow 23:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Also should there be an image of a female black op disappearing for the Cloaking device?Malekron 00:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, although I played in hard mode, tbh. Klow 00:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Borealis pic tbh? Ok... but I found out that there are 2 characters by the names of David and Reg in the blueprints of the Borealis. Right above BOREALIS. Malekron 00:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Damn how come you cannot display an image properly after all your time here? And if you don't know what "tbh" means, just Google it, for christ sake! Anyway it's interesting although I remember seeing now; maybe we'll know more in Ep3. Klow 00:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Cut content of Uprising Hey Klow should there be an article about how the Uprising was in Half-Life 2 beta? Malekron 14:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Why an article? Do we ever do that way? No. It should be covered on the existing Uprising page, although theres not much to say and it's very hard to have good pics, since without the missing scripted sequences, empty maps are pointless, unless they are remade. Klow 15:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Scientists picture I saw something strange.... In this picture, ,the last guy,looks like G-Man,though it may be only an coincident.Parccat 17:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Please start a new topic when you change the subject. This silly theory is very old. Just read the picture description. It's "Slick", or Scientist04. All four model are represented on that pic, two of which are Eli ("Luther") and Kleiner ("Walter"), the other being "Slick and "Einstein". Klow 17:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) "Higher Standard of Quality" Hey Klow, Is it possible that something could be implemented for articles that require cleanup? In many cases, i'm not sure what exactly i need to clean up, since most of them seem ok yet they have the template. Any ideas? JgcxCub 11:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Their issues may vary: *Their layout must be messed up and/or incomplete and the official must be applied. *Spelling mistakes, bad phrasing, word redundancy, use of the second person, bad use of paragraphs (too much or not enough) *Pictures not arranged properly *Picture coverage incomplete *Irrelevant material, such as useless trivia (users tend to add pointless trivia instead of adding real content or fixing articles that need to be) :I know it's not really what you asked, but that might help reducing your confusion. It's true that it should be mentioned in each article, and for that I should adapt the template, but often when I add it the article it's just a complete mess from beginning to end. Anyway if you feel that articles are clean and that the template should be removed, tell me (give me a list if their are a lot), and I'll review them and make them safe/good/d depending on their size and content. Klow 11:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help. Btw, what is the difference between safe, good, and featured articles? JgcxCub 14:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's explained here. Klow 15:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) A small reminder How do we create a new type of infobox in a wiki? :Don't forget to sign. Do you want to create an infobox for this very wiki? Klow 11:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Random Article How about a random article link (re wikipedia) in the menu at the side? It helps newcomers and also to look for articles which may need editing. JgcxCub 10:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Dunno, I'll think about it. Klow 14:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Citadel Hi. Did you notice that the map "proto_c17citadel_skybox" has some similarities to this concept-art? File:Gordon early lower citadel.jpg Especially those strange building-like structures in the background, which can be also seen in "proto_c17innerwall". --Hgrunt 13:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Look who's here! Please start a new conversation for new subjects, otherwise it confuse things. I'll have a look at the maps. Klow 14:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) F-16 images Hey Klow should there be an image of F-16s bombing a yard full of alien grunts? Malekron 14:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :You got these questions. Of course, it could be good. So what? You are gonna take a screenshot, with nice cropping, compression and proper categories? I doubt it, buddy. Klow 15:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::So yes. Malekron 19:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah do you know where that image of HECU troops jumping out of a jeep in the Opfor Beta is? Malekron 19:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::No idea. Maybe it was removed. Klow 19:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Half Life: Decay Link Currently, the "Half-Life: Decay" link in the Games -> GoldSrc left sidebar links to a deleted redirect page. It should link to http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Half-Life:_Decay instead. Please fix this. Thanks! --wexer9 00:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Should be fixed now.--YabbaMyIcing 00:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. --wexer9 15:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Affiliation Hey Klow should there be a textline about what conflict(s) did an Affiliation participated in? Malekron 01:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I found that image of the HECU jumping out of a jeep it was in the Desert eagle category. Malekron 16:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ... And? Klow 19:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) UAVs Hey Klow was there any UAVs planned to be used in Half-Life or Half-Life 2. Malekron 15:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Could you stick to question marks? You mean like "Unmanned aerial vehicle"? Why do you ask that anyway?... Klow 15:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes the unmanned aerial vehicle was it planned in Half-Life or Half-Life 2.And also the Overwatch is a subclass the Combine. Malekron 19:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I have no idea what you are talking about. And the fact that I never know if you are saying an affirmation or a question confuses even more things. Klow 13:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Weapons Ok, thanks for the help. In case you're wondering, i've done a major overhaul of the weapons - instead of "magazine size" it's now magazine/reload type, which not only includes size but also the type of mazagine and method of reloading. I've also re-written a good deal on the HL2 grenade - the part on grenade throwing had excessive information and was overall very hard to read, so i took it out and re-wrote it without all the crap. JgcxCub 10:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll have a look. I just hope the weapons template is not messier now... Klow 10:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) 314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor Can we get rid of this article please (or rather blend it with the advisor article)? It seems rather pointless to give a separate article to an otherwise generic advisor JUST because it has a name! JgcxCub 16:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I disagree, everything with a name deserves an article, have you seen the Star Wars wiki? Even characters without names get articles there. Also that particular Advisor is important as it is the first one you see up close and it demonstrates their mind blast attack. If the Breen host rumours turn out to be correct it could prove even more important.--Eateroftheflame 15:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Why don't we give all the rebels names depending on their skins? Because there's not enough to distinguish them (excluding ones that play a more important role)! Who cares if the Star Wars wiki is like that? They can make it whatever way they want. I don't care. But I want this wiki to be a good wiki, and stay that way. The particular advisor is not important - they are all the same (cosmetically) and therefore why should we give one of them a page of their own? Why not give a page to each and every advisor that we see? And finally, no rumours. The whole point of a wiki is that it states facts, NOT speculation! Some argue that Gordon Freeman is a reincarnation of the G-Man, or whatever, just because they share 4 letters of their respective names! Why don't you wait until episode 3 before you speculate over whether Breen is still alive? JgcxCub 19:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :First of all it's not me speculating (I said "if" and I actually don't believe it). If we deleted all the characters that aren't important the character template would end up very empty. Examples off the top of my head include Cooper (just a grunt with a name), Winston (just a rebel with a name), A.M.G and L.M (they're just signatures) and of course all the names that appear on lockers. The advisor is more important than any of those. If its existence annoys this much I'd start asking for the return of the minor characters page rather than having a single page for each of them.--Eateroftheflame 15:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think this Advisor deserves a page. Every named character deserves a page. And we'll never return to lame lists of characters. Klow 16:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Steam wiki group I finally joined the steam wiki group. Darkman 4 03:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) IRC I am asking you if you feel you may want a Half-life IRC channel? I am currently operating the freenode channel " #Half-life " and wish to surrender my power to your community. Please respond on my talk page, or on the channel.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 13:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Weapon Deleting? Why did you delete all my changes to the weapons? Perhaps people don't need to know that the MP7 has a box magazine, but do you really need to get rid of it? And what about the crossbow? JgcxCub 10:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :IMO, adding stuff about "magazine boxes" and the like is getting too close to gun nerd territory. A vast majority of people do not care about how a weapon receives it's ammo. Darkman 4 06:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Black Mesa Science Team Klow do you think we could combine all the pages on the Black Mesa Science Team into one? It seems a little silly to have lots of pages for each locker in the locker room. JgcxCub 19:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :No, we make article for any named character, place or anything, just like any other specialized wiki. Lists are too confusing and were split long ago. Klow 19:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's ok, thanks for the help. JgcxCub 19:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) .357 Magnum I noticed that unlike other weapons articles for similar guns in Half-Life and Half-Life 2 (e.g. RPG, SMG), the .357 Magnum has the same article for both guns. Is there any reason for this? JgcxCub 19:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, I didn't create there articles. Do you think they should be split, or that some others should instead be merged?... Klow 20:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Surely that's for you to decide, you're the admin. Personally i think it should be split, since it is less work for 1 article than all of the rest. JgcxCub 20:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Are they sufficiently different to have their own articles?... Klow 20:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::No. They're the same in both games. Darkman 4 06:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :So I guess the article can remain unsplit. Klow 07:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Another Half-Life cut weapon I have been inactive these days to search anything that would contribute to the wiki. And I have something that could interest you. I found another cut weapon from Half-Life, its called the "Question". This is not a joke you should check a sprite folder of the original Half-Life. First a text filed called "weapon_question.txt" and an unused HUD icon wich represents 3 interrogation marks. --B-MAN 20:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I guess it's not actual weapon, but some sort of tool. Maybe a cut interactivity feature related to the BM personnel?... Klow 20:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with you, perhaps a predecessor of the use key on freindly npcs? B-MAN 21:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Very likely. I guess they simplified the thing when they realized it was not really useful... Klow 21:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Conscripts Shouldn't the Conscripts be also Faction and have the Affiliation infobox? Malekron 16:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Conscripts are like the Civil Protection or the Overwatch (Soldiers), so I'd say no. Klow 17:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) How about the HECU's infobox, shouldn't that be an Affiliation? Malekron 20:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :You're right. Feel free to change it. Klow 20:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Done, but shouldn't the Santego Base be a Location not in the Opfor plot article? Malekron 21:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :True, I'm on it. Klow 21:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah also it on the Xen article its listed as both a faction and location when it really a location but should there be an article on the faction? Malekron 23:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Dunno. Did you see my Santego article?... Klow 23:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I did it looks great. Malekron 23:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :So should there be a Xen (Faction) article? Malekron 02:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe later. Klow 07:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::How about an article about the MRI or CAT scanners in Op4? Malekron 19:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :So should there be an article on Xen (Faction)? Malekron 00:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I just told you, maybe later. And what are these MRI or CAT scanners?... Klow 08:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :You know at the beginning of Op4 there is a Magnetic Resonance Imaging that also you to see a person's inside structure and its functions and also in the room there are pictures of a standard zombie soldier. Malekron 16:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::This is just standard medical equipment. I don't think it deserves an article. Klow 17:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Rotating Blade I have made a reserach about that unused manhack hud icon, and I can tell you it was not to belong to the manhack but a rotating blade that the player was supposed to use as a weapon. B-MAN 15:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Isn't it related with the Manhack Arcade and the Manhacks originally to be picked up and used by the player?... Klow 15:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, the blade is too big to be a manhack blade and it is used as a melle weapon. --B-MAN 17:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Too bad the model is named "v_Manhack"... Klow 17:07, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The model dosen't represent a full manhack but just a blade. B-MAN 17:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Still, its name and aspect is significant. Klow 17:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Take a screenshot of the weapon and upload it on the wiki.--B-MAN 17:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::How can you research about those cut weapons and find the right answers if you don't even have the beta? Klow 17:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Simple : 1.I have the beta files but not the playable beta. 2.I have informators wich have the playable beta. B-MAN 17:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :The beta files but not the playable beta? So what are these files? The mappack? Klow 18:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Models, Sounds, and sprite files.B-MAN 18:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I see. So then I take you have the model?... Klow 19:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yes but mine is named "v_blade"...B-MAN 21:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Again, you got custom files or something. Klow 21:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No its the same model just with a differrent name.B-MAN 21:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but why is the name different... Klow 21:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I don't knowB-MAN 21:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sterilizers Klow, should we write an article about the sterilizer, wich is the machine that kills headcrabs in the begining of the chapter Questionable Ethics. There are 2 unused barney sound files when he explains us what is the sterilizer. B-MAN 11:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Just passin through :Hey, thx for the friendly message, but i just added something to the Lambda symbol page because I love L4D, and there was a Half-Life reference to it. I don't know the first thing about HL, but thanks anyway.--Supermutantslayer450 00:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be honest, it's automatic! :P Anyway thanks for passing by. ;) Klow 06:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) New "Did you know" Hey Klow, I came across something that would be interesting for the "Did you Know". Apparently the Combine Soldiers have a brain computer interface (see Overwatch Soldier, under trivia). There's a sound file under Overwatch that says "Attention. Prepare for visual download of Anticitizen One". Either that or they have an overlay in their helmet. Either way, i think it's interesting enough to be put there. What do you think? JgcxCub 15:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Discoveries you're finaly back! I got some discoveries : 1.Item cut from opposing force : The flash grenade, a model can be found named "w_fgrenade" and there is also one attached to the belt of male black ops. 2.the beta robot grunt : there is a picture of it that I uploaded, I found it in the Half-life SDK. B-MAN 21:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :You mean, in your customized SDK. Let's add the flash grenade, however. Klow 13:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, its not cuztomized or anything, its the official SDK, there is a folder called rgrunt. B-MAN 17:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Good. Stuff added. Klow 18:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Back Wahey, you're back! That was quick, i was expecting a few months *confused* JgcxCub 11:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, I also expected a far longer absence. Since I came back I already promoted Magnusson to FA in that short timespan. ;-) Klow 11:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I did a good job of watching over the place in your absence. And I didn't even develop a God complex being the sole person with total control of deletions and banning!--YabbaMyIcing 15:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You did a good job, oh yeah. I forgot to thank you, so thanks for that! Klow 16:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I was freaking busy in RL too, but I made time to come be the watchman here. Now may be my turn for a break lol.--YabbaMyIcing 23:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::No! Do you really think it's normal for a wiki to have only one active admin? Just continue managing the recent changes while I do the rest. ;-) Klow 06:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Quote from Breen "...ancient satellites colonized by sentient fungi". Quoting from Breen during his speech to Vance in the climax of Half-Life 2. Do you think this is a reference to Xen? Btw, where were you? JgcxCub 11:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's sounds like a reference to Xen, yes. And you are curious. I just moved and it required some time to reactivate internet in my new place. Klow 12:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Species in an Affiliation Hey Klow should there be in the Affiliation infobox of species allied to the organization such as for the Resistance that species allying to it are Humans and Vortigaunts? Also shouldn't humans be on Earth Creatures? Malekron 14:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) About edit dates in WC Mappack I found that many maps in WC pack are dated December 12, 2002, including some earliest prototype maps. So it looks like this date is wrong and it could be some backup date or something else. I think you should consider this when adding info on the pre-release content. Like in the 'hack arcade article where you said that "arcade_04" was last edited December 2002 and "arcade_06" was last edited January 2002). :Who's talking?... Klow 16:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC)